From Childhood Friends to Parents, the Sequel!
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: Ginga and Hyoma are now parents of the 2 twins, however, there are surprises that are really hard to believe to the family. Contains yaoi, and probably M pregnancy again! Author's Note: Please READ!
1. Chapter 1

**CutieAngel999: I'm really happy to present a sequel of From Childhood Friends to Parents yippee! **

** I'm really glad that you reviewed my previous fanfic especially for RyugaxGingaxKyoya108 and Sakigane. You guys are truly amazing and my experience as an author is really wonderful. I am also excited for what should I put next…**

** For those who didn't read FCHFTP yet, I advise you guys to do so before reading this sequel. I will tell you where we started and ended with…**

** It all started when Ginga took a pregnancy test after he and Hyoma were sexually active and the results were positive, he was pregnant. Ginga depended on his friends to be with him through all of the tough times during his pregnancy. Meanwhile, Ryuga was planning to kill Ginga's twins when they are born with the help of Yuki and Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket. Cilan and Kellyn from Pokemon could not tolerate this at all and wish to do something with those guys. As Ginga reached the 4th month of pregnancy, Dr. Gabriel Cunningham from Trauma Team operated on him to open the birth canal for the birth later on.**

** When Ginga was around 6 months, his boyfriend Hyoma got shot and technically killed by Cilan because he was mistaken as Ryuga. But eventually was revived by Celia from the Legend of Zelda series and stayed over with her for about 6 weeks. When Hyoma came back home he found out that Ginga was in labor later that evening. Without hesitation, the whole gang rushed to Saint Mary's Hospital.**

** While Ginga was in labor, Hyoma had to keep a close on him to make sure everything's under control. Then Ryuga, Yuki, and Kyo went to the hospital as planned to kill the babies, when Cilan later captured Ryuga and Yuki and Kyo stormed off back to the Sohma family house to see Tohru, Shigure, and the rest. Later, it is revealed that Ginga gave birth to a boy and a girl and named them Hanaki and Hyouko. When the gang went home, Ginga was shocked that he forgot about his passion as a blader. So he went to Hyoma telling his true feelings about Beyblade and then become a blader again. At the WBBA stadium, he challenged Cilan and defeated him. At the end, Ginga and Hyoma were with the twins again, making a happy ending…**

** So yeah, that was a recap of what happened to the previous fanfic for those who haven't read it; yet it's so interesting it'll blow your minds off. I also hope you enjoy this sequel as well…**

** So without further ado, let's begin**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning…**

What a wonderful day. The sunlight is fair and bright, it's peaceful, and it's been 3 months since Ginga gave birth to the twins: Hyouko and Hanaki. Yep Ginga, Hyoma, and their friends are having a swell time with the twins. Others such as Yuki and Kyo, who knows what's in store for them, Kellyn and Cilan the 2 seem to live in a bitter-sweet life. And not to mention Ryuga, he's still in prison for the next year and 9 months; we don't want to mention that bad guy. Now at the house…

"They're so adorable as always," Ginga sighed while holding Hanaki.

"I know, although you can't live with them forever," Madoka replied, while holding Hyouko.

"What…was that?" Ginga sweat dropped.

"Oh it's nothing really," Madoka sighed, blushing.

"Well, anyways Hyoma is busy as always. You know watching over the village with Hyokoto." Ginga continued.

"Oh and you should get some rest, I don't want you to strain yourself while I take care of Hyouko and Hanaki,"

"Kay, I'll do that. Please keep an eye on them" Ginga said, heading back to his room to rest.

**End of chapter 1…**

**So sorry if it's short but I hope you enjoy it. If you don't then I'll edit and put more into it.**

**So this fanfic is expected to have between 15-18 chapters in total with 500-15,000 words per chapter. I don't know when I'll finish but it might be around in 3 to 6 months, depending on how long I put the time into it.**

** So I hope you review this. Thanks and have a great evening…**

**With love,**

**Cutie Angel999**


	2. The real shocker from Ryuga

**This is chapter 2 of From Child Hood Friends to Parents: The sequel! I know that may of you are looking forward to read this fanfic especially as I progress it further in the later on days. So chapter 2 would be a somewhat surprise because guess what happens to Ryuga? Also he probably did something to Ginga that will be completely a shocker.**

** So were getting close to the idea right? Well I hope y'all enjoy it…**

**This one is for RyugaxGingaxKyoya108 and Manakete Girl.**

** Chapter 2 the Shocker; What Ryuga did will Pay!**

When Hyoma came home later the same evening, Ginga came and embraced him, smiling.

"How was your day honey?" Ginga asked.

"Great as usual, about the twins," Hyoma replied.

"Oh Madoka's playing with them. Cute right,"

"Yeah, good times."

"Oh hey Ginga. It's your dad. We were video chatting and he wants to see you," Kenta came down, acting so bubbly.

"Really? Father's here" Ginga came running to the laptop with Madoka, Kenta, Hyoma, Benkai, Kyoya, Yu, and Tsubassa.

"Hey there my son," Ryo said smiling you know for video chatting.

"Hey dad how are you," Ginga asked, smiling back.

"Great, never better! And your big surprise is…"

"Ginga had twins a boy and a girl," Kyoya corrected.

"Uh…yeah what he said," Ginga blushed, while sweat dropping.

"Really? What a huge surprise! What are their names?"

Hyoma held Hyouko and Hanaki close so Ryo can see and answered," This is Hyouko and Hanaki Hagane."

"So that means I'm a-"

"Yes you are, a grandfather," Madoka smiled. "You know, who's proud!"

"Anyways? Who was the lucky girl you flirted with Ginga, how did this happen?"

"Actually father, it was me who gave birth to them," Ginga answered, this time he was nervous.

"Huh? What's wrong my son?"

"Well…you see…um I hope you're not mad at me,"

Ryo chuckled," Nonsense, just as long as you and your friends are safe then there's nothing wrong with that. But hey, you must have full responsibility to take care of my grandkids." He winked," So I'm countin' on you!"

"Okay, see you later dad bye!" Then the video chat ended.

"Well anyways, I'm gonna give the twins a bath, wanna join you guys," Madoka asked.

"Okay sure," Ginga and Hyoma then went to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile back at prison Uh oh O_O**

Sirens blare, and strobe lights flash! Something seems to be gone wrong.

"Hey guys, it seems that Ryuga broke out of prison!" One of the security guards stated.

"What? But how?" Another one asked, looking shocked.

"Dammit, this isn't good,"

"Ha ha ha! No one will get me!" Ryuga ran, laughing evilly escaping by being above the roof.

"Now I'm gonna torture Ginga after what happened 3 months ago." He continued.

Uh-oh what's seriously gonna happen there? If he comes there, more trouble will arise.

**At the Sohma Family home…**

"Yuki, Kyo. How are you guys?" It was Tohru, a girl with a lot of heart from her friends.

"Great as usual ," Yuki answered, smiling.

"Could've been better," Kyo sighed.

"Um….Anything wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Nothin really," Kyo then went to his room to call someone.

"Pstt hey Ryuga. What the F are you doin," he was calling Ryuga.

"Gonna do something hard on Ginga," He answered.

"Hell no! Are you gonna rape him or something?" Kyo freaked out.

"Oh you'll see!" Ryuga smirked and hung up.

"Hey…HEY! Grr." He got really angry and decided to gang up on Ryuga.

"Stupid cat, what were you thinking?" Yuki growled angrily.

"Shut up, hey I didn't mean this or anything, but for some reason" Kyo blushed while saying this.

"Oh I'll shut you up," Yuki then deep kissed Kyo, which Kyo gladly accepts. Then the 2 began stripping their clothes off until they were in their boxers. They also went on the floor, making out. Yuki continued,

"One more word and I'll make you pregnant!"

"I'll make you pregnant you girly, gay boy," Kyo then freed his you know what boner…

"Don't you stick that inside me," Yuki moaned coldly.

"Too late," Kyo and Yuki were having sex!

**Let's get back to the scene my nosebleeds are really severe!**

"There all done!" Madoka was finished giving Hanaki and Hyouko a bath.

"Aww just so cute!" Ginga squealed.

"Alright, we should get them to bed," Hyoma smiled whiling getting the twins to dress and them to go to bed.

"Good night, sweet dreams," Ginga whispered to the twins.

"Our good night kiss," Hyoma came closer to Ginga.

"With pleasure," Then the 2 embraced, sharing a deep kiss to bed. They were wishing for sweet dreams. Just then Ryuga broke in to the house trying to capture Ginga.

"Ahh! Ryuga," Ginga exclaimed as Ryuga took him to his lair. "What are you gonna do?"

"Oh you'll see," Ryuga then ripped Ginga's clothing starting with his scarf and shirt.

"Oh no!" Ginga was shocked to see what Ryuga was doing to him. Ryuga was sucking Ginga's nipples really hard, letting Ginga moan in pain. He also bit them so hard that they began to bleed.

"AH!...Ryuga…stop!" Ginga gasped out painfully.

"No way, your body is far too cute not to play with." Then Ryuga took Ginga's pants off and spreaded his legs, leaving a close view of his entrance the doctor gave him last year. Then Ryuga dug 2 to 3 fingers inside Ginga and scraping it.

"Ahahh…it hurts! STOP!" Ginga moaned louder while pleading this will end.

"Interesting…you have a guy pussy...huh?" Ryuga smirked while going deeper making Ginga moan really loud.

"Ah…you bastard!" Ginga screamed. Then Ryuga began putting his cock into Ginga's entrance, making him scream hard. He was raping the redhead as blood was coming out and began staining the bed.

"AAHHH! STOP! IT HURTS!" He was screaming from torture, only pissing Ryuga off. Then he done it harder.

Ginga screamed at the top of his lungs when Ryuga began to stick his crotch right into Ginga's butt. Yikes, it really hurts. The worst pain ever felt, even worse than hen Ginga gave birth to Hyouko and Hanaki. Tears were at Ginga's eyes when he knew what and why Ryuga was raping him.

"We'll finish this once and for all," Ryuga laughed evilly. He gave Ginga a rough, deep kiss while biting his neck. Ginga gasped and became even more scared from this bitter horror that actually pleases Ryuga. Ginga wanted this to end so badly, so he broke the harsh kiss and ran as fast as he can back home.

After an hour of the horror Ryuga gave him, Ginga was catching his breath when Hyoma was shocked,"Ginga! What happened?"

"Ryuga…he raped me…Hard," Ginga then collapsed on the floor unconscious and bleeding from the scars, cuts, and scratches Ryuga gave him.

"Ginga no!" Hyoma yelled and called the paramedics/911.

"Hello…Ginga was raped hard and then collapsed bleeding…yes in Koma Village…" the conversation was swift and Hyoma had to watch over Ginga.

About 5 minutes later, the paramedics came, taking Ginga to Red Ace hospital, which he was in critical condition.

"Nurse, is Ginga okay?" Hyoma was shocked by saying this. Then a nurse with a red nurses outfit showed up to Hyoma saying,"I'm Nurse RxGxK108 and I heard Ginga got raped right?" Hyoma nodded his head. "So were currently doing tests to find signs of severe infections or pregnancy."

About 30 minutes later, the nurse said it was okay for Hyoma to see Ginga. There, he saw Ginga resting unconsciously with a blue medical gown. Hyoma bursted to tears and whispered," Oh Ginga…Ryuga will pay for this…Just remember…I love you."

** End of chapter 2…**

**CutieAngel999: Wow…finally done and over with. Anyways sad huh?**

**Next up: The nurse gives a shocking announcement to Ginga and Hyoma and also how does everyone react to this?**

** Find out next time folks. Plz review this and good day to you all.**


	3. What To Do?

**CutieAngel999: Alright guys, as promised, here is chapter 3.**

**Note that I won't be updating chapters by one. Instead I'll update 3-5 chapters in one day which will be worth the wait. So after this update it will take me weeks to do the all at-once update so plz be patient fans and yaoi lovers.**

**In this chapter: Nurse KyoyaxGingaxryuga108 tells the shocking news to Ginga and Hyoma after the raping incident from Ryuga. Now they would have to worry raising the twins over the situation they're currently under.**

** So here it is especially for the ones who recently reviewed this…**

**Chapter 3: What to do?**

It's been a scary 2 hours of the couple of Red Ace hospital. Doctors and nurses have completed pregnancy tests and samples to find out what was wrong with Ginga Hagane. Then nurse KxGxR108 came with a serious face to explain what were the results to Hyoma.

"Alright….I should tell you…that Ginga Hagane…he's pregnant again," She explained.

"What? But how?" Hyoma yelled looking shock.

"It seems that Ryuga took the raping too far, and now look, it seems Ginga will be unconscious for the next 18-24 hours. Unfortunately there's nothing much we can do right now," The nurse was feeling depressed.

"So…he's…not…gonna…sniff survive" Hyoma tried not to cry his eyes out.

"He'll make it throughout the night, but it'll take him until the next 20 hours or so to wake up. Our only focus right now is to make sure he doesn't push himself too far," the nurse was straight forward about this.

Hyoma nodded his head and placed his hand on Ginga's forehead and whispered,"Oh Ginga."

**In Ginga's dream…**

_Ginga and Hyoma were on the bed giving them pleasure for the night._

"_Oh…Hyoma…faster….harder . . . Oh…OH" Ginga moaned to Hyoma. It seems that they are having sex. _

"_Oh Ginga…you're just too cute," Ginga blushed after Hyoma said this._

_ Then Hyoma groped Ginga's small chest. They felt really soft and firm._

"_Oh…Hyoma…I love you," Ginga moaned out._

"_I love you too Ginga," then the 2 shared a deep, French kiss making the night so lovely._

_Note: This happened before Ginga got pregnant for the first time…_

**End of flashback dream…**

"Hey…Ginga…wake up…honey," Hyoma suddenly smiled when Ginga finally woke up after a frustrating 12 hours of unconsciousness.

"Huh…Hyoma? What happened?" Ginga groaned, looking crossed eyed from the drowsiness last night.

"Ryuga raped you hard remember? Then the nurse told me that you're pregnant…AGAIN!" Hyoma explained the story from last night.

"WHAT NO WAY! WE HAVE TWINS TO RAISE AND NOW I'M GONNA BEAR RYUGA'S CHILD?" Ginga exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I think Ryuga must have changed his mind killing babies and actually want one. That's probably why he raped you in the first place, but I'm not 100 percent sure about that." Hyoma continued.

"That…bastard…" Ginga winced in emotional pain.

"I know right? Just you wait Ryuga…you'll pay for what you did!" Hyoma growled in fury. Ginga was relieved Hyoma's overprotective and what-not to keep any of them from getting hurt ever again.

"Well I guess Madoka's taking care of the twins," Ginga sighed.

"Well probably…anyways uh try and get well soon," Hyoma's voice was soft.

"Just remember…I love you," Ginga whispered.

"I love you too," Hyoma replied, stroking Ginga's soft ginger hair.

About 6 hours later, the doctors decided that Ginga is well enough to leave the hospital…at least until 2 weeks later or more.

"Aww so cute," Ginga squealed when he was holding Hanaki smiling really adorable. OwO… then Kyoya later came and demanded,"What the hell happened last night?"

"Long story…but I'll tell you now that Ryuga raped me…and I'm pregnant with his child," Ginga explained.

"This is bad," Kyoya muttered…

**Meanwhile…**

"This is double bad!" Kyo exclaimed as he watched Yuki puke from morning sickness. "You're pregnant from after the fun we had a few nights ago!"

"Wha-what's going on here Kyo-kyo?" Shigure came running downstairs to find out the problem is.

"Nah don't go butting in like that!" Kyo nagged with an annoyed face.

"Well fine! Have it your way! Me, Ayame, and Hatori will all go and have fun; and you can't!" Shigure replied leaving.

"Ugh this is all your fault stupid cat!" Yuki scolded.

"Shut up! I don't care about that for now!" Kyo screeched, slamming the door behind him and cursing to himself.

Then…Kyo was watching some random comedy TV show.

"Why you self-centered son of a-"

"We interrupt 'I Hate All Your Children' to this special news report. BREAKING NEWS!

"About a few days back Ginga Hagane a former blader got raped by someone named Ryuga." The news reporter started.

"WWWAAATTTT RYUGA?" Kyo freaked out like a cat full of water.

The news reporter continued," It appears that Ryuga broke out of prison by using a specific tactic that not even the security guards can be capable of using. We are now live on Red Ace hospital with Dr. Blackwell. So what data did you find on Ginga?"

"It seems that he received cuts and scars from the raping incident. According to the tests and diagnosis it seems that he is pregnant again and that there is a chance that it might affect the baby in 9 months. We are trying our best to keep our patient in our care and hopefully stay calm when he's in labor."

"Thanks Dr. Blackwell. In addition to that, police are investigating on the crime scene and are trying to catch the suspect: none other than Ryuga." With that Kyo turned off the TV and went to his room.

**Back at the house…**

"And that's why we need you not to panic or anything," Kyoya just explained in detail on what to do for Ginga in order to not let Ryuga know he's pregnant.

"Wow…pretty straight forward and...Ow!" Ginga winced his pain while unintentionally touching his chest.

"What's wrong?" Hyoma asked.

Ginga lifted off his shirt to reveal his nipples pure red and all sore. "My nipples really hurt. It must be from Ryuga when he raped me." Ginga explained.

"Oh hold on I'll get something to relieve that," Hyoma went to the bathroom. There he found a clear ointment that's supposed to relieve itchiness, redness, and soreness as well. He came back in about a minute and applied ointment to Ginga's sore nipples.

"Feels better doesn't it?" Hyoma asked, smiling.

"Uh yeah…thanks." Ginga replied then he put back his shirt. About 5 minutes later, Ginga had to change the twins' diapers for the day. He was also worried about the next few months or so, will his pregnancy go worse than before? And will he be able to survive this next labor and delivery? Probably not. This worried him so much so he wrote a journal about his pregnancy…

**From the first month of pregnancy…**

_Sigh…I can't believe this but I'm pregnant. Yep it's Ryuga who caused this major problem. Tch…that bastard! Anyways, I and Hyoma are currently parents of our fraternal twins: Hyouko and Hanaki. So far our parenting experience is pretty good but whew what a job. It could have been better but hey, I'm not really that stressed or anything._

_ But what I'm dealing right now is Ryuga. That guy really pisses me off especially when he raped me several nights ago. My friends were completely shocked when they heard about it and they were trying to comfort me and what not. But the problem is: What if Ryuga tries to torture all of us until death? What if he kills me before this child of his is born? _

_ Right now, I'm currently trying to relax myself from tension, but it seems that were currently in crisis between me and Ryuga. I would ask Cilan for help, but I don't know where he ran off to. Yuki an Kyo, I don't know about them but they might actually be good guys. And Hyoma…of course I would need him, but sometimes I could get carried away and really fall for him. How the hell am I gonna survive if this keeps up? I really need help…but…but…_

Ginga didn't know what else to write so he buried his face and bursted into tears.

**End of the 3****rd**** chapter…**

**CutieAngel999: Finally over! It was school's fault for me to be too occupied with it and not pay much attention to writing fanfics. So I'll do the all-at once uploading 3-4 chapters in about 4-6 weeks so just be patient; it'll be worth the wait. Also sorry if this chapter kinda sucked.**

** So plz review and if so thanks. ^.^**


	4. Hopeful Plans

**Chapter 4 of FCHTP the sequel. **

**CutieAngel999: Okay so here's the deal guys. I'm going to upload 3-5 chapters in 1 day. So this will be worth the wait…well I hope since my chapters are too short _. **

** Anyways where we lefted off: Ginga comes home from the hospital after being raped by Ryuga, but with the shocking fact that he got pregnant again. Meanwhile, Kyo got Yuki pregnant and also watched the breaking news report about the raping incident a few nights ago. Now what will Kyo do? Also Ginga actually wanted to do something to the baby inside since he had twins to take care of. What do you think he possibly did?**

** Find out now in chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Our hopeful plans…**

10 days after Ginga was pregnant with Ryuga's child, he decided that it was time to make plans. That Ryuga guy will pay for sure. First, threatening to kill the unborn twins, then he was raping Ginga really hard; how cruel! However, he was not sure where Ryuga could have been off to.

"This isn't good. I have to call the news reporter about this," Hyoma sighed.

"Police are currently finding Ryuga, so there's nothing we can do right now," Madoka corrected.

"I bet Ginga's inside his room wanting to be left alone for a while," Kenta added, feeling worried.

"But he also had to take care of Hyouko and Hanaki too," Madoka replied.

Meanwhile, Ginga was hiding in his own room still feeling depressed. It seems that he's hiding a blade knife inside his pocket.

I hope Ryuga doesn't get near me, Ginga thought to himself. Then he becomes relieved and opened the door, smiling because he would forget that Ryuga had raped him.

"Oh Ginga, about time you came here." Hyoma was relieved.

"Okay let's just have some fun kay?" Ginga replied.

**Meanwhile…**

"Alright, I just have to not tell Ms. Honda the shocking news. Just think positive." Yuki said to himself. It seems that Tohru have not heard that Yuki became pregnant from Kyo.

Meanwhile Kyo felt guilty that he joined Ryuga's side with Yuki to kill Ginga's twins, but it just seemed like last year. He began texting Ginga: Hey you I need to say something. Then 10 minutes later, Ginga texted back: What is it? Is this important?

Kyo: Listen, I made a hell of a mistake when I joined Ryuga's side with Yuki. And I wanna say sorry man. Look I'm so sorry; I wish I can make up to this.

Ginga: Kyo…:O how can you make up to your mistake?

Kyo: I'm willing to join your side, with Yuki and Hyoma. And put an end to Ryuga's damn crimes!

Ginga: I knew I can count on you!

Kyo: BTW How are your kids?

Ginga: Pretty good, I'm also pregnant again…

Kyo: Lemme' guess, Ryuga again.

Ginga: *Nods* I'm not planning to have his baby.

Kyo: Well there is such thing as abortion. So yeah that can happen.

Ginga: Really? That should be attempted.

Kyo: Agreed. Thanks and good luck. Then he hung up his cell phone.

**Back at Ginga's place…**

"Aw…look at you too." Ginga smiled as he saw Hyouko and Hanaki, playing with their toys, sitting up perfectly. They've been weaned and are 6 months old. They've been growing up so fast ever since they were born.

"Hey Ginga, maybe a little walk can all put us in a cheerful mood." Hyoma smiled.

"Sure why not?" Then they all went to the park.

As the couple left, Kellyn, the pokemon ranger came," Hey you 2."

"Oh hey, you must be Kellyn right?" Hyoma asked.

He nodded his head and continued," So I'm also willing to be against Ryuga. Mind if I join you guys?"

"No problem. So go ahead." Ginga answered.

"So that bastard Ryuga, is such a mastermind huh?" Kellyn started.

"Yep, but we're doing our best not to get him near us, or our friends." Hyoma replied.

"Oh, anyways how are the twins? What are they're names?"

"Um they're fine. Yep, a boy and a girl. They're names are Hanaki and Hyouko Hagane. I have a picture of them if you wanna see it." Ginga explained.

After Kellyn saw the picture of Hyouko and Hanaki, he smiled," Wow that's cute. You're pregnant again?"

Ginga nodded his head and sighed.

"Anything bothering you, Ginga?"

"Yeah. I'm having a bad feeling that this pregnancy is only gonna get worse. Remember that Ryuga raped me?"

"What? I heard of that. After the news report, Cilan and I were so angry that we wanted to get our revenge from him." Kellyn was shocked.

"The similar reaction with us." Hyoma added.

"Anyways Ginga, when will you have this baby?"

"In about 6 months or so, or maybe never."

"What do you mean never?"

"I'm probably might have a miscarriage or something." Ginga's voice was full of concern.

This isn't good, Kellyn thought.

"Don't worry Ginga. You'll survive and I know the baby will still be okay." Hyoma replied, winking.

Ginga was relived and smiled back.

**2 days later…**

At Red Ace hospital, Ginga was getting checkups from Dr. Gabriel Cunningham. It seemed that the doctor who used from Resurgum didn't have his assistant RONI while having his new job here.

"So it seems you're having a boy." informed.

"Really? I'm so excited." Ginga replied, smiling.

"Well the baby should be here in around 6 months, so go easy on yourself." The doctor continued.

"Kay thanks." Then Ginga left the office. He thought to himself, I'm probably gonna kill **it…**

**The end of this chapter. A few more to go…**


	5. You Did What?

**CutieAngel999: 1 chapter down; another one to go. Wow I didn't know that doing the all-at-once upload would be convenient. Anyways in this chapter: Ginga begins to stab himself in his stomach. However doctors determine if he killed the baby or not as Ginga was sent to the hospital.**

** So enjoy this chapter of suspense.**

**Chapter 5: You Did What?**

Ginga was now 3 months pregnant and still enjoys taking care of Hanaki and Hyouko as usual. Although that's the case he's still worried that Ryuga might do even more evil things besides killing babies. So one day…

"Sigh…I'm getting worried about this," Ginga said nervously.

"I still have a bad feeling that the rest of the pregnancy won't be easy." Hyoma added.

"Yeah, raising Hyouko and Hanaki is quite hard work."

"I know, well right now they're with Madoka."

"Oh, well I'm gonna take a nice bath."

"Okay, sure." Hyoma smiled and watched Ginga going to the bathroom, taking off his clothes.

Sigh, that guy is always on my side, Hyoma thought, smiling.

**Meanwhile, in the bathtub…**

Ginga was rubbing his plump stomach while breathing quite heavily. He still has thoughts to abort the baby for good.

Ryuga's up to no good. So I might as well kill the baby inside me with a stabbing knife, Ginga thought to himself. He also had a blade knife with him for this plan as well…

"Sigh…why now?" Ginga said to himself when he felt the baby kicking him. After 10 minutes alone, Ginga left the tub to feed Hanaki and Hyouko dinner.

**Meanwhile at the Sohma Home…**

"C'mon Yuki please tell me what happened?" Tohru begged. "It can be anything. Honestly, I'll help."

"Sigh Ms. Honda you won't be so happy about it but….sigh I'm pregnant."

"What? Male Pregnancy!" Tohru freaked out and continued" So how did it happen?"

"Kyo and I did 'you know what' together, that's how." Yuki explained. "It's been 3 months since that happened.

"What that's terrible! So he made you pregnant; I feel bad for you since you suffered the pregnancy." Tohru replied looking concerned.

"Anyways do you Ginga Hagane?"

"Oh that guy who's a legendary blader from Beyblade?"

Yuki nodded and continued," Well I'm not the only one pregnant, he is too." Tohru gasped and replied," Sorry, please carry on."

"He had twins about 6 months ago. Also he got raped by a criminal named Ryuga and he got pregnant again with his 3rd child. I have to go ad call him ASAP."

"If that's the case please go ahead. I'm so sorry Yuki for what happened." Tohru began to have tears on her eyes after saying this.

"No Ms. Honda please don't cry, I'll be okay."

"I hope so. I'm so worried about you." Tohru responded.

When Yuki got his cellphone he began to call Ginga.

"Hey, Ginga is that you?"

"Hello. You must be Yuki right?" Ginga responded.

"Correct, I heard what happened to you."

"Oh yeah, I'm also pregnant again, but not for long."

"Hmmm…I think you have something in mind."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You're probably gonna attempt abortion."

"Wait what's that?"

"It's like intentionally killing a baby before they're even born." Yuki answered.

"Well that's exactly what I've planned I gotta go."

"Wait but hang on a second." Too late, Ginga hung up on Yuki.

"Yuki anything wrong right now? What happened?" Tohru asked, worried.

"Ginga's gonna kill himself, and the baby." Yuki answered.

"What, that's terrible!" Tohru replied, shocked.

Oh Ms. Honda…Yuki thought, sighing in disappointment.

**Back at Ginga's house…**

"Sigh…oh no." Ginga moaned as he felt kicking in his stomach.

"Ginga are you feeling pain?" Hyoma asked.

"I guess so, it kinda hurts."

"Well do you want a glass of water? I'll get it to you fast."

Ginga nodded his head and sighed. Then he smiled when he saw his twins crawling, playing with their favorite toys.

"I'll still take good care of them, maybe teaching them about Beyblade," Ginga said to himself.

"Oh Hyoma, how's Ginga doing?" Madoka asked Hyoma.

"Well he's doing alright, but I'm still concerned about one thing."

"Huh what is it?" Madoka asked.

"Is it true that Ginga might actually kill the baby inside him?"

"Huh, what? What really makes you say that?"

"I can tell because Ginga was saying to himself that he probably doesn't want to see the baby he's about to have." Hyoma stated.

"This must be a joke. He would probably never do such a thing."

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Kyoya came downstairs and replied after he heard the conversation.

"Kyoya, but how do you this?" Hyoma asked.

"A friend of mine Kyo Sohma told me a good part of the story. He even explained that he made his lover Yuki pregnant and that he's now against Ryuga's evil schemes." Kyoya explained.

"Sigh…poor Ginga. And all the pain he's been through." Hyoma whispered, in sadness.

"Sadly there's nothing much we can do, but to comfort him. I don't know if he'll recover from such trouble." Kyoya continued.

After Ginga heard this whole discussion from Madoka, Kyoya, and Hyoma, he had a few tears in his eyes and saw them with shock.

"Ginga! Are you okay?" Hyoma asked in concern.

"Hyoma….everyone." Ginga whispered. Then after a minute of silence, he bursted into tears then ran off to his bedroom.

"I was afraid this would happen…poor Ginga." Madoka sighed.

"Oh…Ginga. I feel sorry for you." Hyoma said to himself.

Meanwhile Ginga locked the door in tears and grabbed his blade knife. It was about time to do this.

Ginga's last words were "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! I KNEW HOW PAINFUL LIFE CAN BE AND I JUT WANNA DIE! I'M SORRY HYOMA, MADOKA, HYOUKO, HANAKI, EVERYONE! HYOMA, PLEASE TELL THE TWINS I LOVE THEM!" And with that he stabbed himself hard in the stomach with that blade knife. Ginga collapsed on the floor, bleeding profusely.

"AAAAAHHHH IT HUTS!" Ginga cried out in pain.

Hyoma could hear Ginga from the room. He also knew that the door was locked so he used the master key to unlock it. He opened the door, revealing Ginga on the floor severely bleeding with a huge wound on his stomach.

"Ginga! Were you trying to kill the baby? What happened?" Hyoma exclaimed panicked.

"I'm …sorry Hyoma….AAAHHHH CALL 911!" Ginga screamed as the pain was getting worse.

Hyoma immediately responded and dialed 911, reaching the paramedics.

"911 what's the emergency?"

"Yes this is Hyoma! My boyfriend Ginga stabbed himself on his stomach during pregnancy and he's bleeding heavily! Please get the ambulance quick!"

"Please calm down! The paramedics will be on their way in 5 minutes."

"Kay thanks then." Hyoma turned to Ginga," Hang in there!"

Sirens began to blare 5 minutes later followed by the paramedics. They took Ginga to Red Ace hospital, the same place where he was before when Ryuga raped him.

"Doctor what happened?" Nurse RxGxK108 asked.

"Ginga stabbed himself in his stomach. It's possible that he's attempting abortion!" The doctor answered.

"Quick, get him into treatment; we can't waste time like this!"

"Understood, everyone prep the O.R!"

Meanwhile, Hyoma rushed to Red Ace, with tears on his eyes.

"Is Ginga okay?" Hyoma asked, trying not to cry his eyes out.

"He's in critical condition. Also doctors are checking if he also has a miscarriage." Nurse RxGxK108 answered.

Hyoma just sat down in the waiting room, with a few tears in his eyes.

Oh Ginga I hope you'll be okay, Hyoma thought sadly.

**End of chapter 5.**

**Wow so far 2 chapters done. Kay one more to go and I'll finish before my Birthday!**


	6. Ginga's Nightmare

**CutieAngel999: Chapter 6 is up along with the other 2 chapters! **

**Quick preview: Ginga went to the hospital after stabbing himself in the stomach and began bleeding. Could it be abortion, miscarriage, or did it all fail? Read and find out.**

**Chapter 6: Dreadful News**

After 2 dreaded hours waiting at the hospital, Hyoma, Madoka, and Kyoya were eager to ask the doctor as one of them finally showed up in the waiting room. The doctor began to speak," Well guys it's seems that the baby is not dead. No signs of Miscarriages or Abortion."

"Thank goodness, what a relief." Hyoma sighed.

"However," The doctor continued, probably stating the bad news," It seems that Ginga will have to stay at this hospital for 3 days. His wounds were severe and it took us a while to treat them thoroughly."

Hyoma nodded since he understood what the doctor explained. Then he thought, so it's impressive how an unborn can survive such injury like that. I hope Ginga can recover quickly. Then he walked to see Ginga, sleeping peacefully with an oxygen mask on him.

Madoka sighed in concern," Ginga's lucky that he and the baby are safe. But I'm so worried about him."

"I would second that." Kyoya added.

Hyoma began to stroke Ginga's red hair and sobbed," Ginga…I love you to death. Please don't go without me."

A few minutes later Kenta, Yu and Tsubassa came to find out what recently happened.

"Is Ginga okay, what happened?" Kenta asked frantically.

"Well a few hours ago, he stabbed himself in the stomach, trying to attempt abortion. Unfortunately for him the baby managed to survive the whole time and he was severely bleeding. Right now, he's recovering in his sleep." Kyoya explained.

"I see….he must be in awful emotional pain right now." Kenta sighed.

"Agreed. He should be getting some much-needed rest for tomorrow." Tsubassa added.

Hyoma nodded his head and continued,"Geez it's getting late, I should get some sleep. So I hope Hyouko and Hanaki are not too worried while us both parents are gone right?"

"Well I hope not. Hikaru just put them to sleep before we got here so it's all fine." Madoka replied, smiling.

A few hours later Ginga finally woke up from his sleep. He merely asked weakly," What happened? Did I kill him?"

Hyoma sighed and explained," Well um…no. You've taken so much damage last night, however the baby survived the entire time even the amount of blood loss was tremendous. And the best thing is that you're okay."

"Sigh…I know that…but I wanted an abortion." Ginga protested, shaking in stress.

"Ginga, why…why did you attempt an abortion?" Hyoma demanded an answer.

"Yeah…please tell us, we won't get mad." Madoka added.

"It's because, of Ryuga's sake." Ginga answered.

"Hey…what are you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"Since he was out of prison he was probably still trying to murder babies or worse, trying to rape people. I had an idea that if I had an abortion then everything Ryuga would do will cease and I'll feel more relieved at that time."

"Please don't be that way. You've probably been carried away so keep it cool." After replying, Kyoya left.

"Ginga….I'll carry you home." Hyoma sighed. He picked Ginga up in his sleep then left the hospital.

**At the house…**

"WWWAAAHHH!" Hyouko and Hanaki began to wail as they were hungry.

"Don't cry. Since mommy's asleep, I'll feed you little ones." Hyoma managed to smile as he got milk to feed the babies.

Meanwhile, Ginga was alone, sleeping the day away. He was having a bad dream however.

**Ginga's bad dream…**

"_Hyoma, the baby! It's coming!" Ginga screamed, taking deep breaths as his water broke._

"_Hang in there Ginga, I'll contact the hospital." Hyoma replied while rushing to the _

_phone._

_Suddenly, Ryuga came breaking in to kidnap Ginga._

"_AAAHHH! Ryuga no!" Ginga yelled._

"_You're coming with me, and so is the baby!" Ryuga commanded._

"_Not so fast Ryuga! I'll stop you from doing this!" Hyoma called out while launching his bey._

"_Alright bring it on!"_

"_3…2…1… Let it rip!" The 2 beys began to launch. Unfortunately L-Drago's moves were unbelievably strong that Aries stopped spinning in a split-second._

"_Dammit!" Hyoma muttered, gritting his teeth._

"_Well then I guess Ginga's mine!" Ryuga replied carrying Ginga to his lair._

"_Hyoma!" Ginga yelled._

"_Ginga no!" Hyoma yelled back, with tears in defeat._

_It didn't take long enough to get to the lair. As Ginga was still having contractions, his legs spreaded by Ryuga, and him moaning, Ryuga had to check to see if the labor is progressing fast enough._

"_Dammit, not even close into full dilation. Well I have no other choice!" Ryuga then held a stabbing knife on his hand. Ginga gasped after seeing this. Then Ryuga lifted Ginga's shirt to his abdomen, horizontally cutting his skin and womb. Because anesthesia wasn't used Ginga screamed in pain from the incision Ryuga made. Blood also stained the floor from this._

"_Now the moment I've been waitin' for…" Ryuga smirked as he pulled the fetus out with his bare hands, although he had blood on them he didn't seem to care a bit._

"_Ryuga, no!" Ginga gasped. He was also shocked when the baby was crying although it was around 3 months premature from birth. (Note babies don't usually breathe well around this time when born THIS early.)_

"_Yes, oh yes! This child is now mine!" Ryuga cheered, raising the newborn baby up on his hands. He sent the child to the nurse for further examination, such as if it's healthy and what-not. He then turned to Ginga, "I'm not finished with you!" After stitching Ginga up, he stripped him completely naked._

"_Ryuga, stop this! First delivering the baby too early, ad now this!" Ginga yelled angrily._

"_Just shut up!" Ryuga then held a gun on his hand." Now if you were gone, then I'll raise this baby myself."_

_Ginga was so shocked that he screamed at the top of his lungs. That just called Yuki and Kellyn who immediately came for help._

"_Ryuga stop right now or we'll use force!" Kellyn shouted, ready to call pokemon for help._

"_Pregnancy will not stop me from stopping you from you're evil plans!" Yuki added._

"_Never now prepare to die!" Ryuga smirked, ready to shoot the pokemon ranger and the Sohma member._

"_Take this you bastard!" Yuki then kicked Ryuga on his chin. That made Ryuga angrier and began to shoot Yuki right in the chest, making him fall unconsciously bleeding to death._

"_Screw you Ryuga! You're gonna regret this!" Kellyn began to release his Vattonage styler and then captured some Manchoke._

"_Capture on!" Kellyn commanded and the styler went directly to the Manchoke._

"_Vattonage!" He continued by doing his Pokemon Ranger thing and," Capture complete! Manchoke go and stop Ryuga by holding him down. Unfortunately, Ryuga was too strong for the Manchoke by knocking them down, and then gave Kellyn a powerful blow knocking him dead._

_Then Ryuga began to rape Ginga and tearing his body apart, making Ginga scream shrill fully. _

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ginga screamed loudly after waking up from the nightmare, which made Hyoma wake up.

"Ginga." Hyoma gasped." What the hell just happened?" He asked in concern.

Ginga began to break into tears of fear," I just had a horrible nightmare. It's so awful!"

"Please tell me what happened."

"It was horrible…Ryuga kidnapped me, delivered the baby prematurely, and then raped me. Sniff…it felt so real." Ginga then cried into Hyoma's chest.

"Ginga, I'm so sorry about this…"

"No, it's okay. I now realized that I should now realize that abortion is wrong and that we should keep the baby together." He sniffed after this.

"I'm so glad you've made up your decision. We'll also raise the baby together no matter what happens. Just remember this that you're not alone, and good night." He suddenly saw Ginga doze off, Hyoma eventually fell asleep.

**Finally, end of this chapter 6.**

**So, so, so darn sorry for a lllllooooonnnnnggggggg delay of this fanfic. I also feel kinda bad that I rushed so this is a sucky chapter . **

**BTW someone asked me in the reviews: does Ginga have the male or female sexual parts. The answer is both, in fact he is known as a hermaphrodite: one with both male and female sets of sexual reproduction organs. That was a really great question for the one who asked that.**

**I'll post chapter 7 much sooner than this chapter I posted. Until then, plz review; it's been so long since I lasted updated.**

**Miss all of you,**

**CutieAngel999**


	7. Interrupted Sex

**CutieAngel999: Alright here comes chapter 7 of FCTFTP 2. **

**This chapter will have quite the intensity of HyomaxGinga, followed by their interruptions of their babies crying. BTW takes place 2 hours after the nightmare from chapter 6.**

**This has strong Yaoi so for all you fangirls reading this, this is meant for you.**

**Well plz enjoy you guys…**

**Chapter 7: Interrupted sex.**

It was about 12 midnight and Ginga still couldn't sleep. He then began to wake up Hyoma.

"Um…Hyoma?"

"Hm…!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I can't sleep. I'm still traumatized by the recent nightmare."

"I see…" Hyoma paused for a moment," How about a little something…"

"Um what do you mean?"

"We can make love I guess."

Ginga's eyes widened after hat Hyoma said." But I'm pregnant, so we can't just make out without a plan. Sex can affect the baby after all."

"Relax, I won't insert you there. Since it makes no difference I can just enter you in a different area and besides…" Hyoma licked Ginga's ear," The twins are asleep, so they're not aware of this."

"Hyoma…" Ginga said seductively," Well then I humbly accept." Then the yaoi couple began French kissing, opening their mouths to gain access. As the deep kissing went on, Hyoma was stroking Ginga's red hair while stripping him topless.

Ginga also stripped Hyoma as Hyoma was biting on Ginga's soft neck, leaving hickeys. Ginga moaned in arousal and pleasure. Then the 2 continued stripping until they were completely naked. Hyoma was now sucking on Ginga's pink nipples, making him moaned in deep pleasure," Oh….right there. Plz…keep sucking." While moaning, Ginga was playing with Hyoma's lavender streaks. Next, Hyoma was about to stroke Ginga's erection when suddenly:

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!" it was Hyouko and Hanaki wailing from another room.

"Dammit, something's not right here…" Hyoma muttered to himself to pause from having sex, just to take care of Hyouko and Hanaki.

"Please put them back to sleep." Ginga moaned, still panting from his hard erection.

Meanwhile, Hyoma calmly rocked the twins back to sleep whispering in a soothing tone," There, there my little angels. Go to sleep…" The 2 eventually fell asleep.

After that, the sex fun continued," Sorry honey for leaving you hanging." Hyoma whispered as he was stroking Ginga's erection.

"Hyah…I don't mind…" Ginga panted while in pleasure.

After a few strokes from Hyoma, Ginga then moaned," Ahhh…gonna cum…Gonna cum!" Just then Hyoma used one of his hands to cover the tip.

"Nope not yet. I have a better way first. I'm just gonna insert you."

"Please don't cum where the baby is." Ginga complained in concern. "Sex is not always safe you know." 

"Don't worry, not that entrance. Now just relax and bend over." Ginga accepted Hyoma's command and said," Please, cum inside me."

Hyoma then inserted Ginga with his erection of just about 8.2 inches. Ginga cried loudly in pleasure," Ahh. Fast and hard Hyoma." Hyoma then thrust Ginga as hard as he could, to get as much pleasure as possible.

"AAAHHH! Hyoma!" Ginga screamed. And once again-

"WWWWAAAAHHH!" Hyouko and Hanaki woke up crying again.

Hyoma immediately withdrew Ginga from him," Why the hell did this happened AGAIN?! Stay put Ginga…" Hyoma then went to the twins and it took him about 5 minutes for them to be asleep once again.

Ginga was still panting from the sex before Hyoma got back, "We should get extra pleasure from this…" He said seductively. Hyoma was able to enter Ginga once again, while the thrusts resume.

"AAAHHHH don't stop Hyoma!" Ginga cried out in pleasure. Hyoma then spoke up, "C'mon say my name louder. Say you wanted more!"

"Hyoma!" Ginga cried louder. Hyoma then inserted about 2 fingers on Ginga's other entrance (Or womanhood) making Ginga gasped into more pleasure.

"Oh yeah baby! JUST LIKE THAT!" Ginga gasped loudly; and as if the climax is approaching ahead.

"Damn Ginga, you're so sexy when you moan like that! You should get epic pleasure when I do this." He then began to grope Ginga's bottom while thrusting rapidly.

"OOOHHHH HYOMA!" Ginga cried once again. He must have been loud enough to wake Hyouko and Hanaki up making them cry.

"Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" Hyoma yelled as he neared climax.

"But the babies…AAAAHHHH!" Ginga and Hyoma then came together. While releasing the hot fluids all over their bodies, Ginga had to limp himself to the twins room.

"Sigh…I could have just been me to their room instead." Hyoma said to himself while havin an "I guess it's okay" look.

"SSSSHHHH don't cry my little angels." Ginga whispered trying to calm Hyouko and Hanaki down. Hyoma then opened the doors and suggested," Maybe we should let them in our room for the night."

Ginga nodded by this statement and carried the twins to the master bedroom. Ginga then allowed Hyouko and Hanaki to suck on his nipples for breastfeeding. Perhaps that should calm them down.

10 minutes later, when Ginga was done feeding the twins, Hyoma whispered," We should be going to sleep. Ashiteru Ginga (I love you in Japanese)."

"Ashiteru too Hyoma." Ginga replied back before falling asleep.

**Meanwhile…**

"No I just have to tell them." Kellyn sighed to himself. He just found out that he was pregnant.

**End of chapter 7…**

**So sorry for posting this really late, (All yaoi fangirls must hate me by now.) And not to mention, it ended up sucky than I expected to be.**

**Anyways on chapter 8: guess who shows up to Ginga and Hyoma's house. And Kellyn's story on how he really got pregnant. Take note that Ginga will be around 18 weeks pregnant. In about 3-5 chapters, the baby is expected to be born (depending on how the story continues.)**

**So plz review, and sorry for posting late (My bad…)**


	8. Author's Note: Please Read

**GoldenAngel999: Hello ladies and gentlemen and all of you yaoi lovers out there, I have a really important announcement, if you guys will please pay attention.**

**I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna continued From Childhood Friends to Parents: the sequel, and here's why: Well first and foremost, I just lost so much interest to Komashipping, you know Hyoma x Ginga. And secondly, I could only have so many couples to ship and unfortunately, anime couples such as Masamune x Ginga just makes me feel more connected than this particular couple. Not to mention, I started this sequel since 2012 and now it's been 2 years, and barely been touched.**

**Oh, but that's not all. I'm actually putting this story into adoption up for grabs. If you think you are a skilled writer, please PM me that you will continue the story for me and we'll both share the same amount of credit. Also, I will be giving you some details about how this should continue.**

**That it all folks, and once again, I'm really sorry (go ahead, flame me with all the hate mail and what-not; I can take it ).**

**From GoldenAngel999 :(**


End file.
